Evil Takes All
by LadyRaven2186
Summary: When a new evil intends to take over both world will the Digidestined be strong enough to defeat them?
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Past Lives Returns. I have been trying to think of a good title for it so I hope it works. If you were looking for Daemon and his group in my first story I'm sorry they weren't there but they are here now. But their characters will have more time than they did in the show. Well I hope you all enjoy this.

Well on with the story. Welcome to Evil Takes All.

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Summertime Begins

Kari woke up to silence in the apartment. It was the first day of summer. She looked around to her room and noticed how empty it was. It had been another three years since MaloMyotismon was defeated. When September rolled around Yolei and Ken would be entering University. She was happy they were staying in Japan and would be attending Todai. Kari got out of bed and looked at her desk. As she looked at her D-3 she was thinking of Gatomon. Another three years apart from her. No word from Gennai and how the Digital World was fairing with Oikawa's energy helping repair the world. Kari then heard the apartment doorbell ring. When she left the room she missed the light that came from her D-3.

"Good morning T.K. What's up?"

"Not much just wanted to see what you were up too."

"Well I just got up so come on in. I will get changed."

"Cool."

"So have you heard from the others yet?"

"Just Cody but he was just getting some tea from the store for his mom."

"Did he say if Yolei was in the store?"

"No he didn't. So what is it like having your own room?"

"Quiet. I almost want to ask Tai to just sleep here."

"Well you will need to fight with Mimi on that one."

"I will get used to it. I am glad they are living together. How are Matt and Sora?"

"They are still looking for a place. They can't seem to agree on anything. Sora wants to stay close to her mom's floral shop in case her mother needs her."

"Almost sounds like he wants to get away from us."

"No it isn't that. I think he wants to know what it is like to live somewhere kind of normal. Seeing how Digimon tend to pop up around here."

Kari then walked out of her room. T.K didn't miss the sad look in her eyes. "I miss her. I miss all of them."

"I know Kari. I do too. I wonder if Izzy can get through to Gennai. Maybe we can ask him to e-mail him. See if maybe we can see them. Even just for a minute."

"We can try but it seems like every time Izzy tries the e-mail doesn't go through or he doesn't get a reply."

"What about Yolei? We could ask her."

"She is busy this summer. Being accepted into Todai she will be planning her classes and everything."

"She won't be that busy. Remember what she said the last day of school."

"She said she will always be there if needed."

"Right. She wouldn't lie to you."

Kari smiled at her friend. T.K always knew what to say to make her feel better. Kari could always count on him. Everyone thought that they would always end up together but she was happy with Davis. Her thoughts were broken when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to answer it and was greeted by a sudden kiss.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Well good morning to you too Davis."

"Hey what's up T.K?"

"Not much. I am surprised you are up at this hour."

"Yeah I am just used to get up for school. Give me a few more days and I will be sleeping in until noon."

"Oh we know you will Davis."

"Anyways I got a text from Ken not to long ago. He asked me to get everyone together and meet him and Yolei at the Ueno Zoo in like a hour."

"Ueno Zoo why there?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe just a day to kick off summer with the gang. If we leave now we will get there with twenty minutes to spare."

"Sounds great. Let's go get Cody."

Ken had checked his phone and saw that Davis had said they were getting Cody and heading to the zoo. Ken looked to Yolei who was sitting beside him on the train. He just hoped that she liked this idea when they went to Todai together.

"Ken when are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"It's a surprise and if you behave you can get a second surprise."

"What do you mean if? I always behave. No where are we going? We have been on this train for like ever."

"It hasn't been forever."

"Okay so it's only been twenty minutes but you know I don't really like surprises."

"Well I know you will like the second one but I hope you like the first one."

Yolei didn't say anything after that. Hopefully Ken was right about her liking these surprises. The train stopped and Yolei read the sign at the station. "Okachimachi? Why are we here?"

"Come on it isn't a long walk from here."

As they walked she took in her surroundings. She noticed that they weren't that far from Todai. They could almost walk there. Ken then grabbed her hand and pulled her attention to the apartment building they came too. They walked into the elevator and went up to the fifth floor. They walked down the hall and went to the apartment at the end of the way. Ken pulled a key out of his pocket. Yolei was about to ask about it when he allowed her to walk in first.

"Ken where are we?"

"This is my aunt's apartment."

"You're mom's sister? The wedding planner?"

"Yeah. She offered me to keep up the apartment for her."

"Why?"

"Well she went to New York for a fashion show and to meet with some people. Then she said she was going to take some much needed time off."

"How long will she be gone?"

"Even she doesn't know. She said after the last wedding she worked on and even made the dress for the bride it was a horrible last few months. She said she needed to clear her head. So what do you think?"

"Why does it matter what I say you do?"

"This is for us Yolei. I want you to stay here with me. Walking distance from the University, it is almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"It will be perfect if you say yes to stay here with me."

"Ken," Yolei then put her arms around his neck. Ken's then placed his hands on her hips. He was holding his breath waiting for an answer. "I think it is a great idea. I would love to stay here with you."

Ken smiles and leaned down and kissed his girlfriend. Both clueless to what is going on around them the D-3 in Ken's pocket and in Yolei's purse both glowed lightly. But not enough for them to notice.

In the Digital World Gennai had finished getting the Digital World back in order from MaloMyotismon's darkness. Gennai walked away from his computer and looked into the mirror. He looked older. He knew this was probably the last time he would be younger and Miyako would have to take his place. Miyako, or Yolei as she goes by in this time, his only daughter would have to take care of both worlds.

Just then Gennai felt something dark outside. He walked outside and stood on the porch. The sky was still bright and all the flowers surrounding the house looked beautiful. But something was wrong but it didn't show. He could almost feel it in the way the wind blew. When he walked around to the back of his house he finally saw it. The dark clouds hanging in the south. He then knew what he had to do. The Digital World was probably already trying to get reach the Digidestined but with how dark those clouds are it isn't strong enough. Gennai then knew he had to do it himself. He could only hope that he won't be too late.

* * *

Well there is chapter one. Sorry no Digimon in this chapter but they will show up in the next chapter I promise. I am also sorry with how short this chapter is. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I am sorry it was so short and no Digimon were in it but I promise they will be in it this chapter.

Thank you DigimonAT0318 for the review!

As always I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 2: Back to the Digital World

Davis and the others arrived at the Ueno Zoo before Ken and Yolei arrived. While they waited they talked about what they wanted to do over the summer. Davis was stating how excited he was that he, Kari and T.K were seniors this year. Cody looked upset. Though it would only be one year without the others. Kari went up and hugged the boy. He has definitely gotten taller. He was almost the same height as her and he was still growing. Kari looked over Cody's shoulder and saw Ken and Yolei walking towards them. She let go of Cody and ran over to them. Yolei gladly met her friend in the middle.

"I am so glad to see you Yolei!"

"I am glad to see you too." The girls then released one another.

"So why did you want us to meet you guys here?"

"Well we have some news for you guys."

"What do you mean dude?"

"Well Davis Yolei and I are going to be staying closer to Todai when school starts."

"We just came from Ken's aunt apartment and she had offered it to Ken."

"More like apartment sitting for her while she is away."

"What about all her things?"

"She already moved all her clothes that she doesn't have with her into storage. So we can move our things in without running out of room."

"So you won't be in Odaiba anymore?"

"We will be back to visit on weekend and it is a half hour away."

"Yeah and you guys can come and visit on the weekends too."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Great now we need to plan a party! An apartment warming party once you guys get settled before summer is over. All the Digidesined together."

"Sounds great Davis."

"Thanks Cody."

"Well why are we standing here? Let's get into the zoo and spend the day together!"

"T.K is right. Lets have some fun."

Kari then grabbed Yolei's hand. The girls went running to the gate and the boys went and catched up to them. They each bought their tickets and started to walk around the zoo. After T.K won the fight to be the map reader against Davis.

"I am the leader you guys."

"Sorry Davis I don't want to get lost."

"I wouldn't get us lost."

"Sure you wouldn't."

Everyone laughed at the two. After Davis went through every letter of the alphabet he finally started getting T.K's name right. As they were walking around the zoo Gennai in the Digital World wasn't having fun like they were.

Gennai was heading towards the darkness that he felt. He didn't know what to think. MaloMyotismon had been finally defeated and thanks to Miyako couldn't be reborn in the Primary Village. When he got to his destination it was a village. All he could do was look on in horror. It was in flames. He could only hope that the Digimon got out unharmed.

"Ah Gennai how wonderful it is that you joined us."

"I know that voice."

"Well I would hope so. You were the one who banished me long before Myotismon wanted to take over. You thought that if I was gone there would be no more evil threats. How foolish you were."

"Daemon."

"Yes Gennai and now I am not alone. I have my own group who want the same as I."

"Group?"

"Yes would you like to meet them? Over there setting fires to the village is SkullSatamon. In the river getting all the water Digimon to either kneel to me or be destroyed is MarineDevimon. And last but not least, my right hand girl, LadyDevimon."

"LadyDevimon?"

"Yes I raised her myself. When I finally got back to the Digital World from the Dark World you sent me I came across the Primary Village. It was a new place that wasn't here before. I was intrigued so went in. I came across an egg. It looked like it was about to hatch so I watched. YukimiBotamon was hatched from the egg. I picked up the small Digimon. The way she looked at me I knew I could have someone help me take over with the right incentive."

"You took an innocent Digimon away from the Primary Village?"

"I did. And she was easy to see the darkness from such a ripe age. Before I knew it she became BlackGatomon."

"And then to LadyDevimon."

"Yes and she is strong. Strong enough to destroy your precious Digidestined."

"That is where you are wrong Daemon."

"Oh right you think I didn't get information from other Digimon about your child that created the Primary Village while they begged me to let them live? Silly man, she will be destroyed. She is no match for us. Just like you are no match for us. You are older my old friend. You do not have to strength to banish me again."

"You are wrong about them, about her. She is stronger than you think. She defeated MaloMyotismon and she was not at full strength then."

"Yes I heard and look what happened. It killed her. Without the being Myotismon was using sacrificing himself for this World and her she still wouldn't be alive today. Do you think a second miracle will happen that way Gennai? If so then you are a fool."

Gennai watched as a bright light then surrounded the three Digimon in the village. Suddenly he saw that MarineDevimon was gone. Gennai then turned back to Daemon. All he could do was watch as Daemon laughed at his expression.

"I sent MarineDevimon to the Real World. I will allow you to let those Digimon who belong to the Digidestined to them. I want them to at least fight for their lives."

"You are going to kill them?"

"Oh no, not yet. Where is the fun in that?"

All Gennai could do was shake in fear.

At the zoo the teens were walking though the tiger and lion exhibit. Kari was commenting on how beautiful the tigers were. Just then they heard a scream coming from the water exhibits. Then they all heard their D-3s going off. Three years without a sound or glow of the screen and they were finally activated again. They ran towards the scream through the crowds of people trying to go the other way. When they got there they saw MarineDevimon in the large exhibit with the Polar Bears.

"A Digimon!" Kari yelled.

"Great what are we supposed to do without ours?"

"Davis that is the million dollar question."

"Well then give me a million dollar answer Cody."

"I wish I had one for you."

"V-HEADBUTT!"

"LIGHTNING PAW!"

"STICKY NET!"

"FEATHER STRIKE!"

"BEAT BLASER!"

Kari couldn't help but smile. It seemed everyone was there ready to protect the zoo from this Digimon. But what she wanted to know was how did the Digimon get there? Is this just a random Digimon that found it's way to the Real World somehow? If so then why are the other's attacking it? It would just be easier just to send it back without hurting it in anyway wouldn't it?

"Hey guys!" Veemon shouted. "We could use some help here! We need to Digivolve."

"You got it buddy!"

"Hahaha before you get too ahead of yourselves I am just here with a message for all of you."

"Who are you?"

"Stupid child I am MarineDevimon and I am part of an elite group that you are powerless to stop."

"That is where you are wrong." Davis shouted back. "And I am not stupid."

"Haha! That is where you are wrong. We are stronger than that silly MaloMyotismon and now with him out of the way the worlds will be ours."

"We will stop you. Just like we did everyone else before you!" Cody yelled.

"We shall see about that. Daemon is not like any other Digimon you have faced. I will take my leave now and head back to the Digital World. Daemon will be pleased to know that I have talked to you."

"If this Daemon wants us destroyed why would he give us back our Digimon?" Kari asked.

"Because he thinks it will be a better game if you all were there to witness the death of your own Digimon. And then take the joy in watching you all suffer."

"You underestimate us MarineDevimon." Ken said.

"We shall see won't we. We shall see."

And like that he was gone. Six Digimon then ran or flew over to their partners. The Digidestined gladly welcomed them into their arms and hugged them.

"Yolei I can't breath."

"Sorry Hawkmon. I just never thought I would see you again."

"Cody you've gotten taller."

"I am so glad to see you Armadillomon."

"What happened to your hat T.K?"

"Decided it was time for a change."

"Ken has your hair gotten longer?"

"Yeah it has a little bit."

"Kari you are just as beautiful as I remember you."

"So are you Gatomon. Glad to see you still have your tail ring."

"You haven't changed a bit Davis."

"Neither have you pal!"

"So what is going on?" Cody asked.

"I think that question is better asked with everyone around."

"Patamon is right. The older Digidestined will want to know what is going on too. We can always use their help," Ken said.

They decided to leave the zoo and head back home together. Davis convinced Ken to stay at his place tonight just so that way he was already in town when they were meeting with the others. Yolei who was quiet for the most part didn't know what to think. Why didn't Gennai say anything sooner? Did he know about the threat? And who is Daemon? Will any of these answers be the ones they want to hear? She could only hope that MarineDevimon was just being egotistical about how strong they were and hope that they had some sort of chance of beating this new group of enemies.

* * *

There is chapter two. Hope you all like it. Glad I finally got the Digimon in there. Next chapter will be seeing all the older Digidestined. Please leave a review if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I am so sorry for the long hiatus. Life has definitely been getting the better of my lately. But I am back and with a new chapter.

Not sure if people are still reading this or if they have lost interest but I hope I still have readers out there in fanfiction world!

As always I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 3: First Attack

Tai and Mimi were working on clearing out boxes in their apartment before everyone showed up for the meeting. When Kari had told him that both worlds were in danger again he didn't know what to think. He was hoping that MaloMyotismon would have been the last danger they would ever have to take on. Tai got lost in this thoughts putting the plates in the cabinet when Mimi walked in.

"Tai I really need help in the living room before everyone gets here."

"Sorry I will be right there."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"Are you thinking about what the new threat might be?"

"Yeah kinda. I was hoping we finally defeated the last of the evil Digimon in the Digital World."

"Well I guess we need to start thinking that there will always be some evil Digimon that will want to take over."

"Yeah that is true. But I hope this is the last."

"Why do you say that? You get to see Agumon again."

"I know and I am happy about that. But we do have lives of our own Mimi. I kind of want to live it."

"Tai, I know what you are saying but this is our destiny. What do you think is going to happen when Yolei takes Gennai's place? I highly doubt evil Digimon are going to suddenly stop attacking."

"I guess you are right."

"Of course I am. Now come help me in the living room."

"You got it babe!"

"Don't call me babe."

"Haha I won't."

About a hour later Tai looked around his apartment. With over half the boxes finally unpacked it was starting to finally look like he and Mimi lived there and weren't moving out. He turned to his girlfriend who was putting the last book on the book shelf. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too Tai." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Sounds like everyone is starting to arrive. I'll get the door."

When Tai opened the door Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei, T.K and Cody were standing there. In Kari's hands she was holding two large boxes of pastries while the others were carrying coffee trays. He noticed the each one had everyone's names on them.

"You guys didn't need to do this."

"I know but this of it as a house warming present Tai."

"Oh please tell me there is a Skinny Double Shot Mocha Latte with light foam."

"Don't worry Mimi we wouldn't forget your drink."

"Thank you so much. See Tai you do have an amazing sister."

"I never said I didn't."

"Where is everyone else?"

"They will be here soon T.K. I know Joe is finishing up a shift at the hospital so he will be over after."

"Wow this place is really coming along."

"Thanks Cody. We did a lot of work this morning so everyone could fit in here."

"Glad we brought the coffee and pastries. Davis get out of there."

"Sorry Ken I'm hungry."

"We need to wait for everyone else. We agreed to that."

"Come on just one."

"No because with you one becomes ten."

"Dude you're so mean."

"It should only be a few minutes before everyone else gets here Davis. I think you can wait."

"You're right Kari. I can wait for everyone."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Davis. Of course he would say Kari was right but then again he doesn't want to upset his girlfriend. Mimi walked up to Yolei sipping her coffee.

"So I hear you and Ken will be living together in college."

"Who told you."

"Tai did. Kari might have mentioned it while talking to him on the phone about the meeting today. Are you nervous to live together? It is a huge step in your relationship."

"Actually I'm not nervous at all. I have stayed at his apartment in Tamachi a couple of times."

"This is definitely different Yolei. It will just be you and him. No parents around."

"I think we will be okay Mimi."

"Are you waiting for college to start before you move in?"

"No we decided that we are moving in over the summer. This way we can get everything unpacked before school starts."

"That is actually a good idea. This way you can get used to living together too. Learn each others quirks."

Yolei knew Mimi was just looking out for her. She was glad to have her back in Japan. Mimi was more of a big sister to her than her own sisters were. Of course Yolei knew that her sisters were upset with her that they had to pick up her shifts at the store. Her father wants her to be ready for college and he knew she couldn't do that working at the store. Yolei was broken from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it this time Tai."

"Sure thing Mimi."

When she opened the door the rest of the Digidestined were walking in. Sora and Matt were holding hands and Izzy came in carrying his laptop. Joe was still dressed from his shift at the hospital. Everyone got situated and Kari opened the boxes of pastries for everyone to help themselves. Once everyone sat down Tai got the meeting underway.

"So we are all here today is because Kari told me last night that there is a new danger in the Digital World that wants to take over both worlds."

"Someone stronger than MaloMyotismon?"

"It seems so Sora," Kari said taking over from her brother. "We were at the zoo yesterday and a Digimon called MarineDevimon appeared. Our Digimon must have followed his through to our world. He said that Daemon was going to take over with the help of all his allies."

"How many does he have?" Izzy asked.

"That we don't know. All he said was he was part of an "elite group". For all we know he could be lying or telling the truth," T.K answered.

"Well I wouldn't take that information lightly. I am sure he isn't lying about being part of a group."

"Joe is right. He can't take anything lightly. Especially when it comes to the Digital World," Sora added.

"All this morning before the meeting I have been trying to get a hold of Gennai," Izzy said from behind his laptop. "But I haven't gotten an answer. I am worried something has happened to him."

"Do you think Daemon got to him Izzy?"

"I certainly hope not Yolei."

"I smell goodies. Can I have some Cody?"

"Of course you can Upamon."

The small Digimon then hopped out of the backpack he was in. The other Digimon followed suit. The older Digidestined just looked at the Digimon now having some pastries.

"So they are back," Matt said.

"Yup we are," Patamon stated. "Did you miss us?"

"Of course but how are our Digimon? Are they okay?"

"They were when we left the Digital World Mimi. I know Tentomon has been searching for Gennai," Gatomon told the older girl.

Mimi just looked at Gatomon. She was happy to hear that Palmon was okay but she couldn't help but wonder if she really was. She then felt Tai put an arm around her.

"Just be positive Mimi. I am certain Palmon is okay. I am sure all our Digimon are. We need to have faith in them. They know not to go looking for trouble."

"You're right Tai. Thank you."

"You know I am here for you Mimi. That will never change."

"I am going to keep trying to get a hold of Gennai. I hope to get something back soon. At least from Tentomon anyway. Let's just hope it will be good news when Tentomon does get back to me."

"We will all be hoping for good news Izzy," Joe said. "But I need to get going. I had a long night and I need some sleep."

"I think we covered what we could with the little information we got. But lets all agree that at the first sign of trouble we will contact everyone. If MarineDevimon is telling the truth we will need all the help we can get from everyone."

Everyone nodded at Tai. They knew he was right. For all they knew this could be the strongest set of Digimon they have ever faced. Everyone would have to give their all if they want to save both worlds again from danger. Joe stood and said his goodbyes to everyone. Izzy was next saying he would let everyone knows when Tentomon or if Gennai got back to him. Sora and Matt said they had a house showing to get to.

"Be safe Kari."

"I will Tai I promise."

"Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to her."

"Thanks Davis."

"You stay safe too Yolei. Who knows if they will be after you next if they already have Gennai."

"I will try too Mimi."

The younger Digidestined took their leave. Davis and Kari were walking in front of Cody and T.K while Ken and Yolei walked behind everyone else. Ken looked at Yolei out of the corner of his eye. He could see the worry in her eyes. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze which she gladly returned. Davis and Kari were stopped when a blast happened right in front of them.

"Kari are you okay?"

"I think so Davis. What was that?"

"That was me Digidestined."

"Who are you?" T.K asked.

"I am SkullSatamon. I am here to help Daemon take over this world."

"So you are working with him and MarineDevimon too?" Cody asked.

"Yes and I feel MarineDevimon should have taken care of you while he was here yesterday. But I guess that will have to be my job today."

"You can try but you will lose! Ken are you ready?"

"You bet."

Upamon, DemiVeemon, Poromon and Minomon Digivolved into their Rookie forms then to their Champion forms. Patamon also Digivolved to Champion. Then they DNA Digivolved together with their partners. By then end Paildramon Digivolved to Imperialdramon. SkullSatamon then laughed at the Digidestined.

"Do you think I should be afraid of your Digimon?"

"Yeah you should. They are stronger than you!"

"Haha we shall see about that. NAIL BONE!"

They were able to dodge the attack but SkullSatamon had speed they haven't seen before. He appeared behind Silphymon and attacked from behind. The staff hit Silphymon in the back. Silphymon then fell to the ground. Kari gasped when Silphymon De-Digivolved back into Salamon and Pururumon. SkullSatamon then turned to Shakkoumon.

"There is one pain in my ass out of the way. Who's next?"

"You'll pay for that. JUSTICE BEAM"

"SKULL HAMMER!"

Shakkoumon's attack was knocked back to him and hit him head on. Shakkoumon hit the ground and then he also De-Digivolved back into Tsubumon and Tokomon.

Cody couldn't believe his eyes. Two ultimate level Digimon were taken down by just one Digimon who was the same level. Just how strong were this group of evil Digimon he wondered. Cody's thoughts were broken when SkullSatamon started to talk again.

"This is too easy. Tell me will you be more of a challenge?"

"You bet I will be. You will not be getting away."

"Haha you make me laugh. Maybe I should keep you around as a pet."

"I will be no one's pet."

"But isn't that what you are? A pet that can fight and protect your human?"

"We are not treated like pets. We are treated like equals."

SkullSatamon turned and looked to the Digimon that spoke. Salamon looked up at him with so much hatred. He was just trying to get under everyone's skin and she was not going to let it happen. But the smile SkullSatamon returned to her was frightening. But she wasn't going to let it show that it scared her.

"You silly fools. Under false pretenses you think you are equal to them? Haha of how naive you all are."

"SkullSatamon!"

"What do you want LadyDevimon?"

"Daemon wants you to return to the Digital World. You were not authorized to attack them yet. He has plans for them."

"Aw I just wanted to have some fun. I wasn't going to kill them yet."

"Good because I would not want to be on Daemon's bad side if you did."

It was then that LadyDevimon disappeared. SkullSatamon returned his attention back to the Digidestined. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now. I hope you all had as much fun as I did." It was after his goodbye he was gone. Davis then ran up to Kari and Salamon.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she will be Davis. She has a lot of fight in her."

"You bet I do Kari."

Davis then turned to where SkullSatamon was. He didn't want to admit that they might actually have a challenge on their hands with Daemon and his small group of followers. All he could do was hope that they would be strong enough to stop them and save both worlds again.

* * *

Well there is chapter 3. I am not sure how long this story will be. It depends on if there are still readers out there who have an interest in this story. But if there are I hope you liked this chapter. And as always please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all I am back with another update. I hope the people reading this are enjoying it so far.

As always I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 4: All is too Quiet

It had been a week since the meeting with the older Digidestined and the attack from SkullSatamon and there has been no sign of them since then. Izzy has also not heard back from Gennai. It was too the point even Yolei had tried to contact him also with the same result as Izzy. Izzy had informed them that Tentomon has not been able to locate the man. Needless to say the Digidestined were getting worried.

Yolei was packing boxes in her room to move to the apartment with Ken. Her sisters were down at the store and her brother was helping her put things his car since he drove a SUV and can fit more in it than the family car. While her sisters had shown their jealousy that she was going to be living with Ken, her parents were surprisingly supportive. Her father even offered Ken some money for the apartment but Ken told him it was already all set from his aunt.

"Hey Yolei I am not sure how much more we can fit in the car."

"Do you have room for one more box?"

"Yeah I think I can squeeze it in there. There isn't anything fragile in there I hope."

"No just some books."

"Sounds good. Need me to carry it?"

"If you don't mind. This way I can carry Poromon. He wants to see the apartment too."

"Not a problem sis."

Mantarou took the box from Yolei and then pretended to drop it faking it being too heavy. Yolei laughed and slapped his arm. She quickly grabbed Poromon and followed her brother down to the car. She watched him give the box a slight push and put the back down trying to to slam it too hard to shift anything. Yolei got in the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. Her brother did the same in the driver side. Yolei was happy her brother had offered to help her. She thought he was for sure going to lose his head when he found out she was moving in with her boyfriend but since he moved out on his own he has matured a little more than he was at home.

When they arrived at the apartment she noticed that Ken and his parents were here. They both grabbed boxes and got into the elevator to get to the floor they needed. When they walked into the apartment just Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji were in the living room.

"Hello there dear."

"Hello Mrs. Ichijouji. This is my brother Mantarou."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji."

"Pleasure. It sure was nice of you to help your sister."

"Yeah I try too. I know how hard it is to move into a new space."

Mr. Ichijouji walked over and took the box Yolei was carrying. He put it down and then Ken came from around the corner. "Hey Yolei, Mantarou."

"Good morning Ken." Ken then gave Yolei a quick kiss.

"I didn't hear you guys come in. I was in the kitchen. Can I help you guys with anything? All my boxes are in and unpacked."

"Geez what time did you get here?"

"About a hour or so ago. I didn't have much. Mom had some extra plates and silverware for us to use."

"That's great. Well if you are free I still have some more boxes to grab."

"Sure thing."

Ken helped Yolei and her brother bring the rest of the boxes up. When they got the last boxes Davis and Kari were walking up to them. Davis then grabbed the box Yolei was carrying.

"Here let me help."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we wanted to see the apartment and Davis said he would help with anything the needed carrying but it looks like we are too late."

"That is okay. Come on up. My parents are getting ready to leave so we can arrange things how we want."

"And now the I have the last of the boxes out Mantarou can leave too."

"Cool we can help you guys out, right DemiVeemon?"

"You got it Davish."

When they all got back up to the apartment they said good-bye to Ken's parents and Yolei's brother. When Mantarou was walking out he whispered something to Ken who then blushed and turned and looked him. He then walked out with a quick good-bye to Yolei and the others.

"What did he say to you bro?"

"He told me that if anything happens to where Yolei can't finish school because of me then I would be a dead man."

"Ignore him Ken. I will hurt him before he hurts you."

"Haha dude I could see that."

"He is just looking out for her Davis. I can see where he is coming from."

"And besides if their parents didn't trust them they wouldn't be here right now Davis."

"Yeah that is true Kari. Well let's get this mess started."

Within two hours they got all of Yolei's things unpacked and the little that was left when Kari and Davis arrived. Ken let Yolei take the closet for her clothes and he used to dresser. Kari and Yolei were putting everything in the closet and Ken and Davis were in the living room putting books in the shelves.

"So does your brother think you and Ken are really going to..."

"Before you finish that Kari, Ken and I have talked about it and we both agree that if it does happen we will be careful but we aren't thinking about going that far yet in our relationship."

"Wow, I didn't think you guys would have talked about it with how shy Ken seems to be about it."

"Well since we are going to be living together we knew it would come up eventually."

"At least you guys talked about it. That is the important thing."

In the living room and Ken and Davis were having the same conversation.

"Have you guys really considered going that far?"

"We have talked about it Davis."

"Dude seriously?"

"Well we are living together now so it's something that needs to be considered in the future. But we did agree that if something does happen that we would take the right precautions."

"Well at least you guys are being smart about it."

"We are trying to be Davis. But we are thinking more of our education than anything else."

"I'm proud of you dude."

"You are? For what?"

"For being you I guess. Talking shit out and knowing that something might happen with you guys. Also that you guys talked about it and just didn't wait for it to happen and then talk about it the next day."

"You surprise me Davis. You actually just made sense."

"Yeah I am full of surprises. Damn how many books does Yolei have?"

"I don't have enough Davis. Keep it up or I will bring the rest of my books with me for you to put away."

"Shit I don't think so Yolei. You can put the rest of your damn books away."

"Davis language."

"Sorry Kari."

"Thank you. We got all the boxes out of the bedroom."

"Great we are just about done here too."

"How about we head back to Odaiba? Meet up with Cody and T.K. and get some ice cream?"

"Sounds great. How come they didn't come with you guys?"

"Cody was helping his grandfather and T.K's mom needed him to move to stuff from her office to the apartment for a story she is working on. They should be done by now."

As they were leaving the apartment and heading to catch the bus back to Odaiba Ken could sense that something was wrong. He stopped behind the others and looked around. Suddenly he got a sick feeling in his stomach. When Ken turned back to the others Yolei had stopped as well and was looking at him. Ken then ran towards Yolei.

"Look out!" By the time he got there and got Yolei to the ground the blast had just missed them.

"What was that?" Davis asked as he and Kari ran back to them.

"Yolei are you okay?"

"I think so Kari."

"Hm I thought I was being sneaky guess it wasn't good enough."

"LadyDevimon. I knew you guys have been quiet for too long," Ken said looking up to the Digimon.

"Well we need to plan these things. Don't worry the blast wouldn't have killed her. Daemon wants her alive."

Kari stood in front of Yolei and Ken. "Daemon can't have her. He has to go through me."

"And me!" Davis said grabbing Kari's hand.

"You foolish children. Daemon always gets what he wants. He has Gennai you know. It was simple to get the fool. Just start destroying the Digital World and he comes running. But he is nothing compared to the girl."

"Well Daemon isn't getting Yolei. He can try and he will fail," Ken said glaring at LadyDevimon.

"Oh you think so. We shall see about that. I am just the messenger. Daemon will love to hear this news. We will see how strong you are when he comes."

It was then that LadyDevimon disappeared. Ken was glaring at the spot she was standing on. He was going to make sure that no one too Yolei from him again. Ken was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Kari saying they needed to tell T.K and Cody what happened. All he could do was nod in response.

When they got to Odaiba they all went to T.K's apartment. Davis then proceeded to tell them what had happened on the way here. Cody looked nervous for his friend. Afraid she will be taken from them again by another evil Digimon. T.K just looked angry. He was determined the not lose his friend again.

"So what can we do to help? With you guys moving we won't be able to keep and eye on Yolei."

"Well I will be with her in the apartment so I am not worried about that but if we plan anything then we will need more help."

"Anything you guys need we will be there. Being summer it definitely helps keep us free."

"Thanks T.K I appreciate it."

"I don't want you guys wasting your summers to keep an eye on me. I do have Poromon to protect me too."

"We don't mind Yolei. We just don't want to see you taken again."

Yolei didn't respond to Cody. She was happy for her friends wanting to keep her safe but she was also upset. She felt like they were treating her like she is weak. That she can't protect herself if they time comes to it. She heard Cody say that he needed to go to meet his grandpa for Kendo. Davis said he would walk Kari home.

"Do you want me to come with you guys? Just in case something happens."

"No I think we will be okay today T.K. LadyDevimon sounded like today was just the warning that it will he happening. We will be too prepared today for anything to happen."

"Sounds like they want to keep us on out toes and keep looking over our shoulders."

"Sure does. We will keep in touch and let you know if we need anything."

"Yes please do. I will talk to you guys later."

"Bye T.K."

The train ride back to Okachimachi was a quiet one for Ken and Yolei. Yolei didn't know what to think. Here they are again, another threat to both worlds and after her. Everyone seems to think that she can't take care of herself. She knows they are just looking out for her but she has a Digimon too. She knows how to fight if she needed too.

When the reached the station they walked back to the apartment. Ken could tell something was wrong with Yolei. She was never this quiet. He would wait and talk to her back at the apartment. He didn't want to upset her more before getting home. They got back to the apartment and Ken unlocked the door. When they got inside Ken stopped Yolei before she could walk away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why would there be anything wrong?"

"Because you are quiet. You are only this quiet when there is something wrong."

"I don't want to have the conversation right now."

"I think we should. I don't want you to be upset."

"It is a little late for that Ken."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Well let's start off with the 24 hour watch party you want to have on me? I do have my own Digimon to protect me. I know how to defend myself if the need ever rises. I don't need to be babysat."

"It isn't like that and you know it."

"Oh no? Well it kind of feels like it is."

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Yolei was shocked. Ken had never rose his voice ever. It was then that she saw the tears in his eyes. Yolei then walked up to him. She put her hand on his cheek. Ken looked at her and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him and her arms went around his neck. They just stood there holding each other. She could hear him whispering about not wanting to lose her. How he couldn't take it if she was taken again.

"I promise you I am not going anywhere. I know you are just trying to be the strong boyfriend but please don't treat me like a princess locked in a tower. I am not a damsel I am a fighter."

"I know. I just..."

Yolei silenced him with her finger. "I know. I am sorry I argued with you. I guess I am just tired of being treated like some kind of porcelain doll."

"I'm sorry too. I need to remember that you are a strong person. I will try and back off a little."

"That is all I ask."

Ken leaned down and kissed her. Yolei gladly returned the kiss. They didn't get into many arguments but when they did the made up quickly. When they broke apart Ken put his forehead on hers. He then suddenly let out a little laugh.

"Know what I just realized?"

"What's that?"

"This is our first night in the apartment and we have no food in the fridge." All Yolei could do was join him with her own laugh.

* * *

Well there is chapter four. I am really not sure if people are reading this but seeing how I finished one story I will see this through to then end too.


	5. Chapter 5

I realized I haven't done a chapter with just Ken and Yolei since this story started. So this chapter is filled with fluff! Just a fair warning to all of you.

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 5: Future and Promises

The next morning Ken woke up before Yolei. He looked over to his sleeping girlfriend. She had her hair in pigtails to keep it off of her neck with the warm summer night. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of boy shorts. Ken couldn't get over how lucky her was. He never thought he would have what he has now. He had amazing friends and a loving girlfriend. He knew that even after their little spat last night he was still going to do whatever it took to protect her.

Ken got up out of bed and got dressed. He grabbed his laptop, which was a gift from Izzy on his 16th birthday. When he got to the living room he sat on the couch and checked his e-mail. He saw that he had one from one of his professors.

_"Welcome Ken,_

_I am sending e-mails to all my students. I would love to have a meeting with you today at the University. Let me know what time works for you. I just want to see what you are looking for in your future endevors. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Yamamoto"_

Ken e-mailed him back saying that 11 will work if possible. He didn't want to be away from Yolei for a long period of time. He thought about asking Kari, Sora or Mimi to come over but he remembered last night. He didn't want to get into another fight with her.

A few minutes later Ken got an e-mail back saying that 11 works well and that he would see Ken then. He looked at the clock and saw that he had two hours before he had to be there. Remembering that they never went food shopping yesterday Ken decided to surprise Yolei. He knew there was a small bakery close to the apartment.

Yolei woke up and saw that Ken wasn't in bed with her. She sat up and grabbed her glasses off the bedside table. She looked at the time and saw it was almost 10. She then looked at the two still sleeping Digimon. Minomon was sleeping close to Poromon. How he managed to get into Poromon's makeshift bed she will never know. It was then that she heard to apartment door open and close. Yolei made her way out of the bedroom and to the living room.

Ken had just gotten home when he saw Yolei come into the living room. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning. Please tell me there is tea in one of those for me?"

"Of course. And I got you your favorite pastry for breakfast. We really should go shopping today."

"Yeah we definitely should."

"I have a meeting with one of my professors this morning. We can always go when I get back."

"You never know I might have it done by the time you get back."

"If you do then that is fine. If not then that is okay too."

"What time is your meeting?"

"It is at 11 so I better get going. I would rather be early than late."

"Well then I will see you when you get home."

Ken leaned down and kissed Yolei. She was glad to return it. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When Ken left Yolei grabbed her cell phone and called her father. "Morning dad."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes dad everything is fine. Can you help me this morning?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"Well we kinda have no food in the apartment."

"I see. I will be there in about an hour. I have to help you mother with one thing in the store."

"Not a problem. Thanks dad."

"Not a problem Yolei. You know that."

"I know. I will see you soon."

And with that Yolei ended the call. She was glad her father could help her this morning. She decided to get dressed and finish her tea while she waited for her father.

"Morning Yolei."

"Morning you two. Did you both sleep well?"

"A little. I am worried Yolei."

"What are you worried about Poromon?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes another evil Digimon is after you."

"Don't worry Poromon."

"I am worried too for Ken. I don't know what he would do without you."

"Well I am not worried Minomon?"

"You're not?"

"Nope. I have you Poromon to protect me and I know you will do anything you can to help Minomon and everyone else."

"Of course you have me Yolei."

"Yeah me too."

"See nothing to worry about. Now will the both of you be okay here alone for a little while? I need to go shopping. We have no food in this apartment. When I get back I will make something for the both of you."

"Yeah we should be Yolei."

"Good." Yolei then heard her phone going off. When she answered it, it was her father saying that he was on his way to get her. It was then Yolei knew she wanted to make something special for dinner for Ken.

Ken couldn't get over how long his meeting took with his future professor. They talked about what he would be looking for in his class, what he really want to do in the future. Hell even asked where thought Ken would be in 10 years. Ken knew he wanted to be a detective. He wanted to help people. Ken was back at the apartment and when he walked in he smelled something amazing.

"Yolei I'm home."

"In the kitchen." Ken walked into the kitchen. Yolei had her hair up in a messy bun.

"What smells so good?"

"I am making Beef and Bok Choy Stir-Fry. I hope you like it."

"I take it you went shopping?"

"I did. My father helped me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I didn't expect the meeting to go for hours."

"It is no problem. I also got some cleaning done."

"You really are the best Yolei."

"I know you don't need to remind me."

All Ken could do was laugh. He walked up behind Yolei and put his arms around her waist and gave her neck a quick kiss. Yolei then told him to sit down and they could eat and talk about his meeting. Ken sat at the table. Before Yolei served herself and Ken she cut up some for Poromon and Minomon so they could eat too. Yolei finally sat down.

"Alright so tell me about your meeting."

"Well as it turns out he used to be a detective until he got hurt on the job. That is what made him want to turn to teaching. The first part of the meeting didn't even pertain to the class. He was asking me if I was thinking of joining the soccer team."

"Oh yeah you haven't even mentioned if you planned on playing."

"I wasn't sure. Tryouts are two weeks before school starts so I was going to take the summer to think about it."

"That is a good idea."

"Well then he was asking me about what exactly I wanted to do with law enforcement. I told him I wanted to make it to detective one day. To really be able to help people. But I know that takes time. He then started telling me stories of when he was on the force. I think that is what took up a lot of time. Then his final question was where I saw myself in ten years."

"Ten years? We haven't even started classes yet and he wants to know that."

"He said that it is good to be prepared for the future. I told him I wasn't sure but I wasn't completely honest with him."

"Why not."

"Because I didn't think it was the answer he was looking for. But in ten years I see myself married to the love of my life."

"Ken are you...?"

"No not yet at least. But I just want you to know that I do intend to spend the rest of my life with you Yolei. I promise you the day will come. Think of this as a promise to you. I love you Yolei and you will only be the one for me."

Yolei was at a loss of words. Ken just told her he already knows he is going to marry her. Her Ken who usually keeps a lot of his emotions inside just poured his heart out to her. Before she knew it she had started to cry. Ken had then gotten out of his chair and went over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Yolei are you okay?"

"Yes I am okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you with the tears but you just moved to me a point I couldn't speak. Almost fours years we have been together and sometimes I think to myself that you can have any girl you want. But now we are here getting ready for college and living together...well apartment sitting together. I have always dreamed that we are in this forever and now you just told me so. I love you so much Ken and you make me so happy."

Ken took Yolei's hands in his and stood up with her. Ken put her arms around his neck and his then went to her waist. Yolei got up on her toes and Ken met her half way. The two Digimon who witness both teens declarations were crying too. Minomon was happy that Ken had found true happiness. Poromon was happy Yolei finally had someone who could fully understand her and love all her faults. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yolei and Ken can never have a moment alone with all the Digidestined knowing they are living here."

"I know what you mean Minomon."

Ken pulled away from Yolei. "Think if we ignore the door they will go away?"

"If it is Davis he could stand there all night knocking."

There was another knock. "Sounds like you are right. How about you get the door and I will start cleaning up the kitchen."

"Okay though whoever it is I plan on telling them to go away."

"Works for me."

Yolei gave Ken another quick kiss and went to answer the door. The person on the other side was starting to get relentless. Yolei hoped it would be Davis so she can give him a piece of her mind. When she opened the door it wasn't Davis standing there.

"Yumiko what are you doing here?"

"Where is Ken?"

"He is in the kitchen. Do you..."

Before Yolei could finish Yumiko pushed past her. Yolei shut the door and followed the girl. Yumiko was obviously on a mission but she didn't have to be rude about it. When she got to the kitchen Ken was sitting Yumiko down in the chair and getting her a glass of water.

"Why Ken? Why would he pick her to date?"

"Why does it matter who he sees? You were the one who broke up with him. And besides it had been four years since you broke up with him and he never saw anyone. He told me he was hoping to get back together with you but he also didn't want to feel restrained."

"Restrained? When did I restrain him from doing anything?"

"Well you did freak out when he was just talking to Asuna."

"Yeah and now he is with her. Looks like my fears were right in the end."

"Again you broke up with him. He wasn't going to wait around forever for you."

"Why do you always take his side? I mean I was friends with you first before Hiro came into the picture."

"That has nothing to do with it and you know it. Look I am not taking sides but you had plenty of chances to talk to him about everything and for four years you ignored him. Acted like he didn't exist."

"Well apparently me coming here was a bad idea. If I knew you were going to take his side I wouldn't have wasted my time."

"Yumiko don't be like that."

"Come on Yolei. Let's get out of here."

"I can't go with you Yumiko."

"What why not? Don't tell me you agree with him. Ken deserves to be left alone to think about his decision."

"Well I don't know the entire situation and the whole story of what happened in the last four years but Ken does make some fair points. And besides I am living here with Ken. I am not visiting."

"Oh I see. Well we will have to get together soon and I can tell you everything that has happened and you can help me out when you understand how wrong Hiro is in this and Ken."

Before Yolei could reply Yumiko walked out of the apartment without so much of a goodbye. Yolei just stood there stunned that Yumiko didn't think she did anything wrong when her relationship ended with Hiro. She was there for the part of it when Yumiko said she saw Hiro only talking to Asuna.

"You okay Yolei?"

"I almost feel sorry for her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because from the one double date we had with them Hiro seemed to forgive Yumiko for talking to other boys. But when he is seen talking to another girl she completely breaks up with him and then from what I understand treated him like they never knew each other."

"How does that make you feel sorry for Yumiko?"

"Well she had a great guy and she didn't see it. I feel sorry that she missed the opportunity to see where it would go."

Ken just smiled at his girlfriend. She was always thinking of others. While she may not have always thought of others when she was younger she was now. It came with maturity. Ken then grabbed Yolei's hand and brought her into the living room.

"What do you say we just relax and watch a movie to end today?"

"I think that sounds amazing."

* * *

Well there is chapter 5. Wow that was a fluffy chapter haha! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay in updating everyone. My depression has been really bad lately and I have had no interest in anything. I don't know how I was able to get out of bed and go to my job. Any who I am feeling a little better and I hope people are still out there reading this.

And as always I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 6: Death Threats

The following day Kari woke up with the feeling of dread in her stomach. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. She walked over to her bedroom window and saw that it was almost pitch black outside. She knew a storm was coming and she also knew a storm coming that wasn't weather related. Kari could only hope that she wasn't the only one feeling this way or the others would tell her that she was over reacting to nothing.

"Kari?"

"Yeah Gatomon?"

"Are you okay? You are looking a little spacey over there."

"No I'm not okay. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"I am not sure. I just have this feeling."

"Kari maybe you are..."

"If you say I am overreacting no treats for a week."

"Okay I won't say it but maybe it is just nothing. Maybe your emotions with Daemon's followers are getting the better of you."

"I don't think so. These Digimon are strong. Stronger than we have ever faced before. I am sure SkullSatamon would have beaten Imperialdramon if he had the chance to fight him."

"We just need to be ready for them. And you never know this Daemon could be nothing. Maybe they are just trying to get fear into our minds. I mean we obviously need to stop them and I know we can Kari."

"I wish I had your optimism Gatomon."

Gatomon could only look at her partner. They had been through so much together and only now Kari had shown any sign of weakness. Gatomon knew Kari was a strong person. Especially with all the battles they have been through together but she couldn't understand how one small group of Digimon could get her so rattled. Gatomon's thoughts were broken with the sound of the doorbell.

"Kari, Davis and T.K are here."

"Okay mom I will be right out."

Kari quickly got dressed and went out to meet the boys. She walked up to them and she could see the distress in their eyes. She knew that they felt was she was feelings. She was glad to not have to face that feeling alone. She walked up to T.K and gave him a quick hug and then turned to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss.

"So you must be feeling shitty too Kari."

"Yeah how did you know T.K?"

"Your eyes say it all."

"Well I guess by your expressions you guys are feeling it too."

"Yeah we are. I just woke up this morning and it was like the weather knew just how I was feeling. Sure the storm hasn't started yet but I know it is coming. Something horrible is about to happen."

"I know I felt it when I woke up Davis. I just wish I knew when it was going to happen so we can be prepared for it."

"You know we can never be prepared for anything Kari. When shit goes down it just happens and when it does we will need to be ready."

"But I don't want to go around being on guard all the time."

"I know Kari neither do T.K and I but we have too. They have already attacked us out of the blue and we need to unfortunately keep looking over out shoulders to try and catch them."

"Then I say we go to them."

"What do you mean T.K?"

"I say we go to the Digital World. Catch them off guard."

"I don't know T.K. I don't want to go walking into danger."

"But haven't we done that before Kari."

"I know but this feels different. This feels more threatening."

"Kari I know you are scared. I am too but we need to save the Digital World from them."

"I know you are right T.K. And I know what we need to do but..."

"Look Kari," Kari then looked to her boyfriend. "I will be there for you. So will T.K and Cody. Ken and Yolei too. We will all be there for each other."

"Davis is right. None of us are going to let anything happen to one another."

"Thanks guys," Kari smiled at the both of them. It was then she heard the door to her bedroom open and the Digimon came out.

"So it is decided Davish? Are we going to the Digital World?"

"Looks so buddy. We just got to get Cody, Ken and Yolei to meet us there."

"I say we meet up somewhere quiet. That way we don't get caught coming into the Digital World."

"Good idea Gatomon. What about in a forest? Plenty of coverage from the trees."

"Sounds perfect Kari."

T.K then walked into her bedroom and turned on the computer. He put his D-3 to the screen and the Digiport came up on the screen. He found a forest close to a village.

"There it is perfect. This way we can see if any of the local Digimon are around and ask some questions."

"Great spot T.K I am going to e-mail Cody, Ken and Yolei where to meet us. I think we finally get some answers to some question that we have."

It didn't take long for Ken to reply to Davis. He said that they would be there. He had said that he and Yolei were a conversation about going to the Digital World. Cody replied shortly after that he would be there when they got there.

"Alright everything is all set. The others are going to meet up with us."

"Great then lets go," T.K then held up his D-3 to the computer again. Kari and Davis joined him and then they disappeared from the room.

When they came into the Digital World they didn't wait long for Cody to appear. Kari looked and saw Cody looking around and then she noticed what he did. It was dark, even for a forest. Kari put her arms around herself to try and regain control.

"It's cold and dark here. I wonder if it has anything to do with Daemon and his followers."

"I am sure it does Cody. But I didn't think it would be this bad. It wasn't even this bad with BlackWarGreymon destroying the Destiny Stones years ago."

"I know what you mean T.K. I seriously hope we aren't too late to help."

"Don't worry Kari. We will save the Digital World again just like before. We won't let it fall into darkness."

Kari just looked at T.K. She didn't know what to say. She heard what he said but with how cold and dark it already was she felt like they were too late to save the Digimon and the Digital World. It was then she saw in the distance Ken and Yolei walking up to them. Kari could see the fear in Yolei's eyes. She could tell that the older girl had the same fear as her.

"Hey guys. Looks like you made a good call Davis wanting to come here. I have never seen the Digital World like this."

"I know Ken but we need to be positive. We stopped MaloMyotismon and we can stop these guys."

"Davis it right." Everyone turned to Yolei. "We can do this. We need to be strong. For the Digital World and the Digimon and also the Real World. I am certain they aren't going to stop here with taking over."

"Right. I say we trying to find the closest village. Maybe there will be some Digimon there that can explain what is happening and see if there is anything they can tell us about all these Digimon. Especially Daemon. He is the only one we haven't seen yet."

"Oh I'm sorry you were looking for me?"

All the Digidestined turned and looked and saw a Digimon there. He had a red cloak with a hood that covered his face. You could just see the yellow eyes in the darkness where his face should be. He had horns coming out of the hood and wings on his back. Kari and Yolei both shook with fear looking at the Digimon.

"Yeah we are. Who do you think you are thinking you can turn the Digital World into darkness? MaloMyotismon tried before and we stopped him. We can stop you too." Davis growled at the Digimon.

"Oh you are being funny. The difference between my old friend and me is that I am stronger. As you can tell when you entered the Digital World. With Gennai out of the way it was easy."

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh dear child. Worried about your father? He is still alive for now. He is my guest. I need him alive for the time being." Yolei just looked at him. "Yes I know who you are. Every Digimon knows who you are. You are why I need him alive."

Ken then stood in front of Yolei. "If you think you can take her..."

"Take her. No I don't want to take her. Don't you see. In order for me to take complete control I need her dead. I want Gennai to see his daughter meet her end by my hands."

"Alright enough talking. Let's get down to business. Veemon and you ready?"

"I sure and Davis! Veemon Digivolve too...ExVeemon."

"Ken I'm ready too! Wormmon Digivolve too...Stingmon."

All the Digimon digivolved and then DNA Digivolved. All were ready to fight Daemon and end his reign of darkness over the Digital World. Each Digimon attacked but Daemon moved quickly out of the way of the attacks. All the Digidestined could hear was Daemon laughing at their attempts.

"Enough of this game. EVIL FLAPPING!" The attack was heading for Imperialdramon but Shakkoumon got infront of him and sucked up with attack. In his weakend state from the side of his MarineDevimon attacked him. LadyDevimon went after Silphymon and SkullSatamon attacked Imperialdramon.

"What to afraid we were going to beat you?" Davis yelled to Daemon.

"Not at all boy. Why should I have all the fun defeating you all?"

Each Digimon tried their hardest against them. LadyDevimon hit Silphymon hard enough that he went clear across the forest. Yolei and Kari ran to catch up to the fighting Digimon. When they did catch up LadyDevimon had Silphymon against a tree and was just hitting him anyway possible. Kari yelled out to Silphymon hoping her words would make him stronger.

"Yolei what can we do? There has to be something we can do."

"Maybe you can't Kari but maybe I can."

"No there has to be something else. The last time you used your powers you nearly died. If it wasn't for Oikawa you would have stayed that way."

"What other options do we have Kari? I don't I have to use a lot just enough to make Silphymon stronger."

"Please be careful."

"I will."

Yolei then grabbed her Digivice and held it between her hands. She closed her eyes and starting praying for Silphymon to be stronger. Even if it was just enough to stay alive against LadyDevimon. The Digivice started to glow in Yolei's hands. Yolei turned it towards the Digimon and a bright light orb went from the device to Silphymon.

"STATIC FORCE!" LadyDevimon went flying away from the Digimon. "I think my odds just got better LadyDevimon. You no longer have to upper hand."

"Do you think your small little power up is going to stop me? That is where you will fall to me. All I have to do is end this girl who gave you this strength." LadyDevimon then went straight for Yolei.

"BLACK WING!"

Yolei closed her eyes and the last thing she saw was Silphymon trying to get to her first to protect her. When LadyDevimon was close enough to her all she heard was her scream. Yolei opened her eyes to see that LadyDevimon was hit away from her and saw a bright light around herself. She knew what had happened. The samething that happens when she needs to protect herself from danger.

"Damn you. You think you can keep that up? You will weaken before I do you damn girl."

"LadyDevimon! What do you think you are doing?"

"Daemon I..."

"The girl is mine. But not now. I need Gennai present when I kill her. I need to break his spirit before I kill him."

"But Daemon she..."

"Enough! Go back to base. We will let them have this one." LadyDevimon left without one more word. Daemon turned his attention to the girls. "Impressive. I had heard of your power but to finally see it. Just know it won't save you child."

That was the last thing he said before he was gone. Yolei and Kari turned to each other. Salamon and Pururumon waiting for their partners to move. It wasn't until they heard the others calling their names that they finally moved from the spots they were in. They walked back to the others holding their Digimon in their arms. Davis finally stopped yelling when he saw them come into view.

"Kari thank goodness you are okay."

"Yeah we are fine. Yolei was a lot of help. She used to powers to save Silphymon."

"Are you okay Yolei?"

"Yeah I am fine. Just a little tired. It has been a while since I tapped into my power so strongly."

"I think we are all a little tired." Everyone turned to Cody. "We definitely have our hands full with these Digimon. They are definitely stronger than we expected. We will definitely have to be more vigilant when it comes to them. It seemed like they were expecting us to come here today."

"Cody is right. Today was definitely not how we wanted it to go."

"T.K do you think we can do this?"

"Kari I wish I could tell you that we can but after today and finally going up against Daemon today we need to be more cautious."

Everyone agreed with T.K and with that they went off in their own ways. Davis, T.K and Kari went back to her apartment while Cody went to the T.V he came through. When Ken and Yolei were alone he finally turned to his girlfriend.

"I thought I was going to lose you today."

Yolei took his hand. "I'm not going anywhere. At least not yet. I wish I could tell you I was safe but with what we saw today I can't promise that. Let's just head home. I am tired and I would like to lay down."

"Of course. But just know I will do everything I can to protect you. I am not going to let Daemon kill you without a fight."

"And what am I going to do if something bad happens to you? I don't think I can live on without you."

Ken just squeezed her hand tight in his own. The walk back to the T.V was in silence. He knew if something happened to her he couldn't go on without her. He loved her too much to even think about moving on from her. He knew he would do whatever he could to protect her, the others and himself from Daemon.

* * *

Again sorry for the delay. I am pretty certain there is no one reading this story anymore and now I am just writing this for myself at this point. If there is someone reading this I hope you enjoy this story and please leave a review.


End file.
